Snape,tu seras à moi!
by sadokamiyu
Summary: [SUSPENDUE] Suite à un pari débile, Harry a un an, jour pour jour, pour que Snape devienne son amant et qu’il le reste. Seulement, Draco Malfoy est déjà sur le coup… SLASH


Auteurs : Sadokamiyu

Disclaimer : C'est avec une profonde tristesse, un désespoir immense et une frustration insoutenable que je vous avoue que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Snif, c'est trop injuste !

Couple: Harry/Severus ; Harry/Draco et sans doute un Harry/Sevy/Draco.

Genre : romance, humour…

**Avertissement : Cette fic mettre en scène des rapports non ambigus entre hommes. Vous êtes donc prévenu.**

Résumé : Suite à un pari débile, Harry a un an, jour pour jour, pour que Snape devienne son amant et qu'il le reste. Seulement, Draco Malfoy est déjà sur le coup…

Bonne lecture et reviews please !

**Snape, tu seras à moi !**

Prologue 

Harry arriva à Poudlard le cœur léger. Il avait passé un super été chez Ron, Voldy était mort, les oiseaux chantaient, bref ! La vie était belle. Il ne faisant pas très beau mais passons ! C'était la rentrée et il commençait sa septième année. Il assista au banquet de bienvenu avec une joie débordante et fut celui qui applaudit le discours de Dumbledore avec le plus d'ardeur. A la fin du repas, les élèves furent conduits dans leur maison respective. La soirée continua dans le dortoir des garçons avec la traditionnelle bataille de polochon.

Bon, rien de bien passionnant ! Nous allons interrompre ici ce portrait mielleux et sans aucun intérêt. La vie à Poudlard, depuis la mort du mage noir, ne vaut même pas la peine d'être racontée. Elle se résume en une minuscule phrase : les élèves vont en cours, ils font des bêtises, les profs se fâchent et c'est à peu près tout. Donc, aucun intérêt. Et les histoires dites « de cul » me direz-vous ? Elles sont on ne peut plus banales et affligeantes. On ne peut pas dire que les élèves soient des dépravés !

A ce moment là de ta lecture, cher lecteur, tu te sens perplexe. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu as cliqué sur le titre. Tu te demandes aussi pourquoi l'auteur a publié un torchon pareil. Tu as envi de lui en coller une bonne pour t'avoir fait perdre ton temps. Tu te dis qu'il doit avoir un grain, il y a un fusible qui a sauté, il lui manque une case et tu as tout à fait raison. L'auteur ne doit pas être bien fute-fute, tu penses. C'est légitime ! Tu as le droit de te poser des questions. Nous allons donc sauter les touchantes retrouvailles de nos héros et de suite passer à une idée que lança Ron entre deux parties de cartes (version sorcier bien sûr).

-Et si on allait faire un tour dans le parc les gars ?

Ses amis, comme vous vous en doutez le regardèrent bizarrement. Comme quoi, l'auteur n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu la grande aiguille ! Chacun accueillit l'idée à sa manière.

Néville : Quelle horreur ! Tu sais bien que c'est interdit Ron !

Dean : Mouais, pourquoi pas ?

Seamus : Cela pourrait être cool.

Harry: Oh! Chouette! Chouette! Chouette! On va violer le règlement!

Il y eut une longue discussion entre ces messieurs. J'ai la flemme de vous la retransmettre donc je vais vous donner directement la conclusion :

-Génial, on y va !

Surprise, surprise ! Voilà donc nos jeunes garnements (de 17 balais tout de même) qui partent en vadrouille pour, comme l'a si bien préciser notre survivant préféré, violer le règlement. Le suspense de cette escapade étant trop insoutenable nous n'allons pas nous attarder dessus. En gros, nos voyous arpentèrent les couloirs avec de l'excitation ou de la nervosité suivant les cas. Il réussirent à ne pas se faire prendre, ce qui est remarquable compte tenu du nombre de fois où Neville a heurté une armure, s'est prit les pieds dans un tapis ou a hurlé de terreur en apercevant un fantôme. Peeves les a coursés et il leur a balancé des craies un peu mais ils sont finalement arrivés sains et saufs devant la porte d'entrée. A ce stade là, ils ont dû faire face à un obstacle de taille, la porte était verrouillée ! Bon, je sens que tu t'impatientes cher lecteur donc je t'épargne le débat tenu pour trouver une solution. Ils réussirent à sortir (on ne sait comment) et se rendirent au parc. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac.

Bien, c'est ici que je te quitte lecteur adoré. Merci de ta patience et bonne lecture pour cette romance très… mouvementée. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne m'entendras plus, je te laisse seul (pour l'instant du moins).

Juste un dernier mot avant que je ne parte : ô vénéré lecteur, je t'aime, I love you…

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture car c'est ici, au bord du lac, que notre histoire commence…

oOo

Harry se tourna vers le lac. Il était vraiment magnifique. Eclairé par les lumières du château, il semblait scintiller de mille feux. Ron avait vraiment eu une bonne idée en proposant cette promenade. Le brun entendit soudain la voix d'Hermione :

-QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS FAITES HORS DE VOS LITS A CETTE HEURE CI DE LA NUIT !?!

Effrayé, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait rêvé. Ouf ! Son brusque accès de panique n'échappa pas à ses camarades qui s'enquièrent de sa santé mentale avec tact :

-Bah ! Tu te sens bien mon vieux ?

-Oui, oui, pas de problèmes ! les rassura t-il.

A son grand soulagement, ils n'insistèrent pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le prenne pour un peureux, une fifille. Il bomba le torse en vu d'impressionner ses potes mais il n'obtint aucune réaction de leur part, et ce pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas, physiquement parlant, une force de la nature. Ensuite, ils étaient tous en train de regarder le lac avec un air… béat ?

Intrigué, il décida de regarder lui aussi en direction du lac. Il manqua d'avaler sa langue en découvrant… Snape ! Incroyable, extraordinaire, inconcevable ! Snape était dans le lac mais surtout, il était _complètement_ nu ! Heureusement qu'il était de dos ! Harry détailla son professeur honni. Il avait de larges épaules, un dos musclé et les plus belles fesses que l'Elu n'ait jamais vues.

Il laissa échapper un « Merlin ! » admiratif. Un mince filet de bave s'écoula sur son menton. Il fut brusquement rattrapé par la réalité lorsque Dean lança :

-On peut dire qu'il te fait de l'effet Snape !

Crétin. Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, voulut-il savoir.

Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Ben… Il prend un bain de minuit !

Harry tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'étendue d'eau. Il sentit une étrange chaleur naître au niveau de son bas ventre.

-MUA ! HA ! HA ! Harry est attiré par Snape !

-N'importe quoi !

Les autres s'entre-regardèrent. La même pensée venait de leur traverser l'esprit.

-Harry, commença Seamus, nous te lançons un défi ! L'acceptes-tu ?

-Ça dépend…

-Tu as peur ? le nargua Ron.

Harry prit la mouche. Il n'avait _pas_ peur ! Il n'avait peur de rien ! Il était l'Elu, le sauveur du monde sorcier ! Il avait vaincu Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ! Ce n'était pas un défi minable qui allait l'effrayer !

-J'accepte ton défi ! Que pari-t-on ?

-Si on gagne, tu embrasses Dumbledore sur la bouche ! Tu lui roule le patin du siècle !

-Gloups !

-En revanche, si c'est toi qui gagne, c'est nous qui devrons nous y coller.

Ils topèrent et Dean annonça à Harry l'objet du défi :

-Tu vas devoir mettre Snape dans ton pieu et faire en sorte qu'il y reste ! Tu as un an à partir de… maintenant !

Harry manqua de s'étrangler, il n'avait pas était très malin sur ce coup-là…

oOo

Pendant que le groupe rentrait au château avec force de blagues lubriques pour Harry, Draco Malfoy, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, murmura :

-Tu n'es pas prêt de gagner ton pari Potter ! Snape est à moi ! A_ moi !_

**Fin duprologue**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fic. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas si elle vaut le cou d'être continuée. J'aurais besoin de savoir ce que vous en penser pour me décider. J'espère quand même que ça vous à plu. Laissez-moi une petite review svp pour me faire part de vos commentaires.


End file.
